Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a character in Glee. He is currently a junior at William McKinley High School. He is the former lead member of the Dalton Academy Warblers (where he transferred to due to heavy bullying), who later transferred to William McKinley High School in Season 3. Blaine is openly gay, and currently in a relationship with Kurt Hummel. Blaine is portrayed by Darren Criss. Relationship With Kurt Hummel Blaine first meets Kurt at a stairway at Dalton, where Kurt is sent to spy on the Warblers. Kurt asks him where everyone is going and he replies that they're going to see the Warblers. Blaine then grabs Kurt's hand and guides him to a shortcut he knows and leads him to the Warblers and they sing "Teenage Dream" and Kurt is seen to be smitten by Blaine. Kurt first admits to being in love with Blaine after their duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside to Mr. Schuester in the season two Christmas episode, A Very Glee Christmas; however, their relationship remained platonic. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt confesses to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets," and that Blaine knows his coffee order by heart. At this point, Blaine admits to Kurt that he is "clueless" and has never been anyone's boyfriend. He then tells Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine comments, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply and a smirk from Kurt. Kurt then orders Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. Instead of being upset by Kurt's honesty, they remain close and end Valentine's Day by singing together with the rest of the Warblers. In Original Song, Kurt sings Blackbird as a eulogy for Pavarotti. During the song, Blaine comes to the realization that he is in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he tells them he wants to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt is decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine tells Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asks Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine tells Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'" He then takes hold of Kurt's hand and tells him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was a moment for him, about Kurt. He then says, "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse, to spend more time with you." Blaine then kisses Kurt for the first time, which Kurt responds to after a moment. After Blaine breaks away, he turns away for a moment and smiles, looking bashful, saying that they should practice, which Kurt responds, while smirking, "I thought we were They then lunge at each other, for a second kiss At the end of the episode, Kurt is disappointed that they lose at Regionals, to which Blaine responds that they didn't lose, because they "got each other out of all of this" at the end of the day. They talk about the funeral of Kurt's mother while burying Pavarotti's grave. They then walk away holding one another's hand. In New York, Kurt and Blaine are in the Lima Bean. Kurt is telling Blaine about the trip to Nationals when Blaine asks him why he isn't upset with the loss. Kurt replies that the trip was still amazing and he got to do a lot of things he wanted to do. Blaine dreamily replies "I love you", which surprises Kurt. A few seconds later, Kurt replies, "I love you too". They continue to gaze at each other until they are interrupted by Sam and Mercedes. In The First Time, Kurt asks Blaine if he thinks Kurt is boring sexually, Blaine says that he is "the most interesting kid in all of Ohio" and they discuss their decision to wait to have sex. Later Blaine and Kurt go to a gay bar with Sebastian Smythe, Blaine gets drunk and dances with Sebastian while Kurt is sitting down watching in jealousy but decides to get in between them and starts to dance with Blaine. After Kurt and Blaine walk out of the bar and go to the car, Blaine tries to kiss him and Kurt says, "no," and tells him to lay down on the back seat, Blaine agrees but while getting into the car, he pulls Kurt in trying to have sex but Kurt pulls away and starts yelling at him about spending the whole night dancing with another guy. Blaine, drunk and upset, gets out and walks home. Blaine later apologizes for his actions and says, "Our first time shouldn't be like that," Kurt apologizes too for not being his gay bar superstar and says that he's still a silly romantic, Blaine say that's not silly and they share a kiss. Kurt breaks the kiss off by saying that Blaine takes his breath away and he is proud to be with him. Blaine says while starting to cry, "I want you to be." Blaine offers to take Kurt to Artie's after-party but Kurt says no but he wants to go to Blaine's house. Later Kurt and Blaine are shown laying into bed together very closely, implying that they've had sex for the first time. In Michael, Kurt joins in with Blaine in the opening number Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. Later at The Lima Bean, Sebastian reveals that Blaine told him that New Directions is doing Michael for Regionals causing Kurt to scold at him saying: "How often do you talk?" At the end of the sing-off in the parking lot with the song Bad, Kurt is nearly slushied but Blaine takes it instead. Blaine is groaning in pain on the floor and Kurt is shocked while helping Blaine. When Kurt comes back to Glee Club the next day, he reveals that the doctor checked Blaine's eye and that Blaine will need surgery. Kurt seems very saddened and he admits he wanted to hit Sebastian at that very moment. Kurt later tends to Blaine at his house along with Finn and Rachel. Blaine even raises a 'zero-calorie' toast for Kurt who is a NYADA applicant finalist even though it makes the atmosphere awkward because they all know Rachel hasn't received her NYADA letter and she may not go with Kurt. Rachel, Finn and Kurt sing Ben for Blaine. You can see Blaine and Kurt holding hands and exchanging sweet looks. Kurt is still depressed later and Santana decides to help Kurt get revenge at Sebastian for what he did. This leads to the Smooth Criminal number between Sebastian and Santana. When Santana comes back with a tape she hid which recorded what Sebastian admitted to do, she wants to bring this to the police and put Sebastian in juvie. But Kurt says he has an idea and leads them to the auditorium where they sing Black or White. At the end, they show Sebastian proof of the tape but Kurt and New Directions decides to cover up for Sebastian and what he did for Blaine with an angry attitude because without Sebastian, the Dalton Academy Warblers won't be much competition. Personality Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. According to Kurt in the Glee movie, Blaine "loves the mic", and certainly the series supports this as Blaine is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing (including auditioning for Six Flags and King`s Island outside of Glee club). Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge (ex. Karofsky in Night of Neglect, Sam in Hold on to Sixteen). He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in" (Special Education), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or at Dalton. When he attends Prom with Kurt in Prom Queen, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences and the fact Kurt's school has become notorious to him for being intolerant of gays. After Kurt is elected Prom Queen (as a cruel joke) and manages to stand up for himself and accept the crown, Blaine realizes how strong Kurt is, and after the Prom King, Dave Karofsky, runs away to avoid dancing with Kurt, Blaine steps forward to dance with Kurt in front of the entire school. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until Silly Love Songs when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's feelings become clear in Original Song when he seemingly has an epiphany while watching Kurt perform Blackbird in memoriam. He proposes that Kurt be his duet partner at Regionals, and later confesses to Kurt that the duet is just an excuse to spend more time with him. He then kisses Kurt. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in Blame It on the Alcohol), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart to "sexify" The Warblers' performance (in Sexy). Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt. In Blame it on the Alcohol, he seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex in Sexy, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and might possibly alienate Burt or even Kurt. As a result of Blaine's insecurities, he also is shown to desire Kurt's approval. He becomes visibly touched when Kurt expresses that he is proud to have him as his boyfriend in The First Time, becoming teary and saying "I want you to be." In Sexy, Blaine demonstrates that he is well informed about sex, which develops into sexual curiosity with his relationship with Kurt. This is emphasized in The First Time, when Blaine gives in to his temptation when drunk and attempts to get intimate with Kurt in the backseat of his car. Category:Characters